A tensioning device for printing formes on a cylinder is known from EP 0 713 770 B1. A hook-shaped end of a printing forme is suspended in a hook-shaped end of a leaf spring and, by use of the latter, is tensioned tangentially in respect to the surface area in the area of the channel. Release of the forme end is provided by use of a hose which can be charged with a pressure medium.
EP 0 606 604 B1 also discloses a tensioning device for a printing plate with a bent-off end, which plate end is suspended in a hook-shaped tensioning strip, which is prestressed by a torsion bar spring and, by use of the former, is tensioned in the area of the channel tangentially in relation to the surface area. Here, too, the release is provided by a hose which can be charged with a pressure medium.
DE 43 35 140 C1 shows a tensioning device for a printing plate. Two leaf springs, respectively grasping a leading and a trailing end of the plate, are fastened on a rotatable spindle.
A clamping device is known from later published DE 199 24 785 A1. A leading and a trailing end of a plate can be clamped by a two-armed lever seated in the interior of the channel.
DD 261 764 A1 discloses a clamping and tensioning device. A shaft is arranged in a hollow shaft for the purpose of the independent clamping of a leading end and for the clamping/tensioning of a trailing end of a packing. At least one strip is attached to the shaft, as well as to the hollow shaft, and acts together with the ends of the packing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,127 shows tensioning devices, which can be actuated independently from each other, for packings arranged next to each other. This is done by shafts extending coaxially in respect to each other, which are arranged in the cylinder interior and which are operated from the outside.
An actuating device which can be charged by a pressure medium is disclosed in EP 0 755 785 A1. This device is arranged outside of a tensioning channel and drives a shaft which supports a lever.
The last mentioned devices for clamping require an increased production outlay. In the installed state, they also require a structural space which assures the reception of the two-arm lever, or of the shafts and strips.